


un, deix, trois

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heavy Angst, Insanity, Multi, Post- Danganronpa v3, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, fuck you tsumugi, poor Shuichi, poor ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: The people did not let go of Danganronpa, and chose either hope and despair.





	un, deix, trois

**Author's Note:**

> what'd I miss?

It's been nine days since Danganronpa ended. Everyone didn't move on from Danganronpa. They wanted _more._ Shuichi's plan to dissuade the people, to voting for nothing, didn't work. It was horrifying. Shuichi broke. He went mad, mixing all the emotions he held together. He was seen violently screaming and crying, knocking over things. It took a while, but the staff managed to restrain the rogue boy. Tsumugi was there, smirking on what had happened to the boy.

She sighs to herself. _It's still the end for her, though._ After three months of theraphy, Team Danganronpa is going to kick them out of the building, since they were going to prepare for Danganronpa 54. Tsumugi will be there to cheer them on, to watch the opening of Danganronpa 54, in a run-down apartment, with letters from her father, the owner of Team Danganronpa, and her brother, Kiibo. She always dreamt of eternal fame, but in Danganronpa history, she was forever known as the _'Fifty-third mastermind.'_ Somehow, she wasn't satisfied with that.

She then hears from her father that the next Danganronpa will take place in America, as they had won the poll on who the mastermind of V3 was. Tsumugi blinks, looking at her papers of resignation. Was she _that_ predictable? She had lied her way to the top, she had lied her way to the therapists, but she can't lie her way through the audience, to make them stunned? Was she that expecting? She sighs and fixes her glasses. She's a broken mind like the others, but chooses to leave herself unsupervised.

* * *

Shuichi hugs his knees, cornering himself to the wall in the large room. It didn't work. He had suffered, his friends had suffered, _everyone_ suffered. Now he was in this room, slowly losing his mind, his eyes growing wide with fear and insanity. He was insane before he even participated in Danganronpa, he reminds himself. He feels his teeth shiver through the cold air circulating the room. Tears were now rolling down his cheeks as his attempts of calming himself down were futile.

Shuichi just looks up to see the television playing the V3 highlights. He then sees Momota, wearing that bright smile on his face. _Momota._ Somehow, that guy who taunted Shuichi became his friend in a short while. He feels regret. He shouldn't have agreed to a compromise with him. He shouldn't have fallen in love with him. Shame claws his way inside him. He gives out a shriek, and starts to hit his head on the walls. The staff manages to get ahold of him, and shackle him on the bed.

Shuichi's breathing were fast-paced, getting faster everytime he reminds himself the many things Danganronpa did to him. He lets out a cry of anguish, and continues to cry until his throat is sore, and he's tired to do anything other than sleep. And sleep he did. There were no dreams nor nightmares as he closes his eyes, but he was greeted with old memories. It made him toss and turn in his sleep, made him scream and cry. He fights it everyday; his madness growing.

* * *

Ouma blankly watches the monitor, and winces as he sees himself appear. He hates what they had done to him, to twist him into some liar, only to find out that he had redeeming qualities in him. It _disgusts_ him, really. No person should ever be forgiven, if they had a motive for doing something. It made him loathe himself, and it made him loathe Danganronpa even more. He always demands an answer from his nurses when he asks them about Amami and Kiibo. _They're both fine,_ they kept saying. But he knows they're lying. He can find a liar.

He stopped worrying about his parents. About his bullies. About his friends. About himself. He only worries what would happen if he step out of the outside world again. Would he be celebrated? After all, he did hear from his nurses that he is one of the 'best' characters in the show. He knows they're trying to comfor him, but it didn't work. It only made him bitter, each time they come in his room, with those Team Danganronpa staff logos. It'd be much better if they loathed him.

Ouma never speaks to anyone with the exception of her nurses. His parents visited, and, even though they were caring, they were the best things in Ouma's life, they were ignorant and blissful. He had whispered to his nurse and to tell them to get out. He didn't care about their hurt faces. He can't move. He's paralyzed. The only thing he can do was blink, turn his head around, and fumble with the remote with his right hand. His eyes were sunken in, due to nightmares of the hydraulic press every night, and the searing pain of poison. He wished he could just tell the world how he felt about Danganronpa before it was too late.


End file.
